Memories of a forgotten love
by Hinata Lovers
Summary: *Hiatus*."You know what I hate the most about you? It's the fact that even after every thing you did to me I can't hate you. It's the fact that even though you left I still love you like I did when we were kids"
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt in a serious fic. Is actually a replacement for another fic that I was doing and have a better idea to how make it better. And this means I'll have to cancel the other one, sorry for the ones who where reading it but I think this one is going to be better.

This is set in a future that I made up so it means that is not related to the Naruto story.

And of course I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. It would be nice though.

**Chap 1: Coming back**

It had been a long time since he was last there. Too long. And yet it didn't seem to have changed at all. But he couldn't say that for sure since he was standing only near the gates, his best friend and rival next to him. They had met again and, even though he had already decided that after he killed Orochimaru he would go back to Konoha, they fought. He knew the blond shinobi wouldn't be satisfied in bringing him back without a fight. And now he was standing in front of the gates of his village. For once he felt nervous; he didn't know what people have been told about him. Did they know he went away with the person who had killed the Third? Then he looked at his side, to his friend and all those thoughts went away. The people he needed would understand him and that was more then enough.

"Ready now?" His friend asked. They had been standing there looking at the gates for quite a while now. He had a feeling of what his dark haired friend was thinking but didn't really worried about it, he was too happy that he brought him back.

"Yeah, let's go." The other said going the direction of the gates. It was past midnight and the guard only let then in because he recognized Naruto. There wasn't anyone on the streets and entering the Hokage's office was easy. If they were assassins she could be dead by now. Tsunade had fallen asleep on top of her paper work.

"Tsunade-baasan. Wake up!" Naruto said approaching her and shaking her lightly. Tsunade looked up and saw a blurry orange thing that she recognized as Naruto, when her vision adjusted she noticed another person in the room. Wide eyed she stared at him, not believing what she saw. Naruto had actually brought him back.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously. For all she knew he could be there to kill her.

"This is my village isn't it?"

"After five years you still consider this your village? I never thought of Uchiha Sasuke as being a person who held on to things."

"Only important ones."

"Important? What about gaining power for killing your brother? Why aren't you still with Orochimaru?

"Orochimaru had nothing more to teach me, so I killed him."

"Y-you what?"

"I. Killed. Him" He repeated slowly.

"Naruto?"

"It's true."

"I see. I have to tell it all to me. All that you've been doing the last five years."

"Fine. I don't have to tell you the way I got there, you already know that. When I got there they immediately taught me how to use the curse seal properly. That didn't take long and after that my stay with Orochimaru resumed on training. Intensive training that usually ended with me bloody and knocked out. I, of course, already knew that the promise of making me stronger was only an excuse so that he could take my body later on. What he would have done o long time ago but when time came he was far away from me, in another country. Then he had to take another body, which made him to have to wait another two years and a half to try to take my body which I continued to train with him. But that proved pointless because I had already surpassed him in power. So last month when he tried to take my body I killed him and short after met with Naruto. That's it."

"I see. For now this is fine but later I want more details. You're going to be under observation so don't even think of anything."

"Ch. Do you really think I would try anything?" Tsunade was about to say "yes" but a knock on the door interrupted her. She told the person to come in and when he did they saw it was an ANBU. He stopped a few moments when he took notice of the people in the room. He took a moment staring at the Uchiha and then walked to the Hokage.

"He is the report from the last mission Hokage-sama" He turned to leave but Naruto interrupted him.

"Don't you greet people, Neji?"

"He isn't supposed to be recognized Naruto" Tsunade said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry. But is easy to recognize you with the hair and all."

"Whatever Naruto. May I go now Hokage-sama?"

"Of course, Neji-san" HE turned and walked past Sasuke who whispered something to him.

"Tell her to meet me tonight. She knows where." Neji only glanced at him to let him know he heard him but didn't respond anything as he leaved the office.

"Well, you two are dismissed too. Now let me go back to sleep." With that they went off. Naruto went to his apartment to sleep, not even caring were Sasuke would go. He trusted he wouldn't try to escape the village again. While Sasuke was going to the opposite direction to met with one of the thing he held on to.

-----------------------------------

While heading to the Hyuuga manor, Neji was having a huge mental battle with himself if he should tell her or not. If he didn't and she found out she would be mad at him or worse sad. If he did she would go to met with the Uchiha and that was a bad reason enough. In the end he decided to do the right thing and tell her, it was her choice to make.

When he entered her room he saw her hand go under her pillow, probably to grab a kunai. He smirked at this, she had improved greatly.

"Relax. It's me Hinata-sama."

"Neji-niisan? What brings you here at this hour?

"I bring news. When I was at the Hokage's office moments ago I saw Naruto and the Uchiha. Apparently he's back."

"He...he..."

"And he wants to meet with you tonight. He said you knew were."

"Meet with me?" She put her hand on her mouth thinking then she got up and went to her closet.

"You are going?"

"Of course. I can't leave him waiting."

"Why not? After what he did to you it's only fair that you…"

"Neji-niisan…" She whispered interrupting him. It was a plea; he knew that Sasuke was a sensitive subject for her.

"Do whatever Hinata-sama" He got up and when he was almost of the door he heard her whisperer

"Thanks Neji-niisan."

-------------------------------

Sasuke was waiting on the dead gardens of the Uchiha residence where he used to play when he was young, before everything happened. He had been waiting for almost an hour now and began wondering if she would come. She had no good reason to and what he was going to tell her wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Sasuke?" He turned to be face to face with the person he was waiting, Hinata. But she wasn1t exactly how he remembered.

---------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think?

Again, sorry for the one who were reading "My own" .

But the idea is still the same, just the story is going to be more serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Later then I expected but at least I updated.

_**Chap 2: Broken**_

In their way back Naruto kept talking about what had happened with the village and some of the rookie nine. Even though he wanted to he didn't asked about Hinata. It would be too weird and even Naruto, being as dense as one can be, would suspect something. And now he found himself face to face with her and couldn't even think right, he was speechless. She had changed so much; if he came across her he wouldn't have recognized her. When Hinata came across his mind he would think of the twelve years old Hinata. The petit, shy, sweet one with short hair and baggy clothes.

Now in front of him he didn't saw that girl. He saw a perfectly well grown seventeen years old woman. Yes, she cold be young but the word 'girl' did not suit her anymore. She was tall now, but still was a head smaller then he was. She was still petit, but that didn't mean she didn't have a good body; he could see now because she wasn't wearing her baggy clothes, actually it looked like she put on whatever was in front of her, which was true and was his fault for waking her in the middle of the night. Her hair was at her waist and still had that shiny midnight bleu color; it was natural though he always wondered how her hair was naturally blue, but then he remembered his teammate had pink hair so he stopped thinking about it. But she hadn't just changed physically, he noticed something in her eyes that he was sure he never saw before: confidence. It was in her body language too. It was weird was weird, he couldn't place Hinata and confidence together, and now it was there like it always had been.

"Sasuke?" She repeated since he didn't answered the first time. He just stood there staring at her.

"Hinata?" He asked as if not believing it was really her.

"Hai." She said smiling at him. Then he knew it was her; only she could smile like that after so much time, after all that had happened. That sweet smile that normally would make peoples hearts melt. But to Sasuke it only made his heart feel like it was being poked by a kunai.

"It's been a long time ne?" She asked still smiling at him

"Hn"

"As talkative as always I see. Did you called me here to grunt ay me or are you actually going to say something?" She was surprising him too much. The Hinata he knew would never say something like that; but then again it had been more than five years.

"Yeah. I came to talk about me coming back"

"What about it?"

"Just to tell you that just because I'm back it doesn't mean that anything changes." Then he waited for her expression to change, but to his surprise it didn't change to sad how he expected but to angry. That was new for him, he never saw her truly angry. The closest to angry he ever saw her was a childish mad that didn't really work because it made her look more cute than threatening. But now she looked completely threatening, not cute at all; sexy maybe.

"You came back, told me to meet you and for what? To tell me what you already told me almost ten years ago?!?"

"Yes" He said matter-of-factly. Hinata hung her head low and her shoulders began shaking , for a minute he thought she was crying but then she looked up and he saw in her eyes something that made the air come out of his lungs. Hate, her eyes held so much hate that would make Itachi proud.

"You didn't change one bit did you?!? Still the same Sasuke that the only thing in his mind is revenge. You doesn't care who you hurt to get it right? Not even me, I thought we were friends that we were… But you shoved me off so long ago that I don't even know why I still had hope. Good bye Sasuke." Then she stormed off, not giving him the time to reply. But even if she had stayed longer he wouldn't have said anything anyway. He was still shocked from the look in her eyes. After a few moments what she said finally made it's way through his head.

"Sorry Hinata…" He whispered to the night. He knew he deserved everything she told him, and even worse. He finally left to his old house, the thought on his mind being only of what had happened.

* * *

While Hinata was running back to the Hyuuga manor she only built up her anger.

"_How could he do this to me? Again!" _Was all she thought while running. When she got home she ran through the halls in the direction of her room, not caring if she woke anybody up. She stopped in the middle of the hall and fell on her knees finally feeling the real emotions taking over her anger. Sadness. She was trying hard not to cry but the tear were threatening to spill like a waterfall. A door opened next to her but she didn't mind getting up; the person in that room was the reason why she had stopped there.

Neji looked at his cousin from the door of his bedroom then he walked over her and took a better look at her face. He could se she was trying her best not to cry. He sighed and then picked her up bridal style, that made her gasp but soon she was clinging to his chest and crying her eyes out. He went to his bedroom, closed the door and sat on his bed with Hinata now on his lap and still crying. He good with words so the only thing he could do to calm her down was to stroke her hair.

He had broken her again. It had taken her such a long time to pick the pieces from the last time and now that she was fully recuperated he broke her again. Damned be Uchiha Sasuke. How could he do this to Hinata? He knew why and found the reason to be the most selfish thing he ever hear. _"You bring too many memories and I can't afford to have emotions or people to care about. So pretend we never meet" _Just remembering made him sick. Hinata didn't deserve to be treated like that and he had a person to blame for her being the state she was now. Actually he had two; Uchiha Itachi also had part of the blame for going crazy, destroying his clan a de mental heath of his cousin's childhood friend.

"No." Hinata said abruptly cutting his thoughts. He looked at her face to see that she had the look she usually had when fighting; one of determination. "I won't let him make me cry again. I've spilled too many tears over him."

"Hinata…"

"Thank you, Neji. And good night." She got up from him and gave him a quick peek on the cheek like she always do before they go to bed or on a mission.

"Hinata" He whispered when she was already gone, touching his cheek

* * *

Sasuke had woken up the next day with Naruto banging on his door. He had forgotten how it was to wake up like that and now that he remembered he thought what he always thought of it; annoying. It was past noon when Naruto finally convinced him of changing and going out. While out in the streets he saw people staring curiously at him but none of them seemed to hate or fear him which made him wonder.

"Naruto, what have people been told about me?"

"Well, most of them don't know anything"

"Who knows?"

"The high ranked shinobis and the important clans. And the rookie nine, of course."

"Hn. So where are we going?"

"To the hospital"

"Get you head checked?"

"Very funny. No, we are going to go see Sakura." Sasuke didn't respond and just kept walking here Naruto was heading. He almost forgot about Sakura.

When they got to the hospital Naruto told him to stay quiet, what he didn't get because the hospital seemed deserted, save for a woman who had her back to them and looked like a doctor. Naruto walked over her without making any noise which confused him even more.

"Hi Naruto." A voice he could recognize anywhere said

"Aw, Hinata. Why can't I ever surprise you?"

"You really think you can sneak up on someone with the Byakugan?" Sasuke said now next to Naruto. Hinata stared at him wide eyed and her mouth opened a little in shock. He almost smirked at this; Hinata had always been a good actress.

"Yo-you really brought him back" She said now looking at Naruto who had a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah. And I want my payment." Hinata's face went from confused to shocked and embarrassed.

"Naruto!"

"What? We made a bet, I won"

"Bu-but…"

"You're going back on you word?"

"No! I give it to you later"

"No, I want it now."

"Demo, if someone comes in?"

"No one ever comes here this time of the day. Come on Hinata! It could be over by now"

"Fine" She said with a sigh, coming closer to him

"What…" But before Sasuke could say anything else she did something that shocked him. She kissed Naruto! And he was kissing back! They stood there for what it felt like an eternity – it were actually twenty seconds – When they pulled apart Naruto had a smirk on his face and Hinata a faint blush.

"See. That wasn't so bad" He said grinning at her

"Whatever. Did you come here only for this?"

"No. We came to see Sakura. She doesn't know yet."

"She will be very surprised. And happy. She's at the third floor."

"Thanks. Could you stay here with Sasuke for a minute? I want to make a surprise for her."

"Sure Naruto." She smiled at him and went back to her papers.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke finally asked when Naruto was gone

"A kiss." She said matter-of-factly not looking up from her papers

"I could see that. Why did you kiss?"

"Naruto made bets with almost all the rookie nine and Neji's team. If he could bring you back before we were all twenty years old he won."

"And why did you have to kiss him?"

"It was the bet we made. But why do you care?"

"I don't"

"If you don't care, why so many questions?"

"It's just weird that all of a sudden you kiss Naruto as if was nothing. Weren't you obsessed with him?"

She was about to answer but they heard the sound of something falling and looked to see what it was. They saw Naruto looking with a worried look at Sakura who lay on the floor.

"I think it was too much of a shock for her"

* * *

Well, what did you think?

I couldn't help to put the bet scene…It didn't get out of my head…

This is the part where I ask you to review: Please, please, pretty pretty please review and make me happy


	3. Chapter 3

Exactly one month since I last updated. It would be sooner but my computer crashed. Good thing I didn't lost anything.

_**Chap 3: Sake**_

Sakura laid on one of the hospital beds that were available. When she woke up she looked on her side to see Hinata looking down at her with a smile on her face.

"Hi there, Hinata. I just had the weirdest dream."

"Oh really? What was it about?"

"Well, it was a normal day and I was talking to one of the nurses when suddenly Naruto pops out of nowhere and starts dragging me along with him saying that I wouldn't believe it. And them when we get to the lobby I see you and Sasuke talking! Sasuke! Can you imagine… What's so funny?" She asked when she noticed that her friend was quivering from trying not to laugh. Hinata managed to point at the direction of the wall she had her back to. When she turned around to see what she was pointing at she almost fainted again. Standing there as if it was the most normal thing in the world wasn't only Naruto, with his usual grin, but also Sasuke, staring straight at her with his usual expressionless expression. She could feel the tears built up in her eyes as she stared back at him and soon enough she was sobbing. She felt someone sit next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She looked at the person even though she couldn't see well due to her tears. But she didn't need to, she knew Hinata was the one comforting her and she probably had that sweet smile of hers too. She started to cry harder and buried her face on her friends shoulder.

"Shush. Calm down Sakura-chan. Everything is all right." Hinata said motherly, stroking her hair.

"I-I'm j-just s-so ha-happy." Sakura said between sobs.

"Come on Sakura-chan. Once you told me stuttering was an annoying habit remember? You don't want to be annoying do you?" Hinata said in a mocking tone now that her friend had calmed down a little. Sakura was about to answer her but then Tsunade stormed in the room.

"What's going on here? I can't have my two best medics hanging around doing nothing."

"But Tsunade-sama, usually there isn't anything happening at this time of the day."

"Yeah, usually we don't. But just now two of our Anbu came back from a S-rank mission with severe internal damage."

"Anbu?" Hinata asked beginning to worry

"Calm down, Neji is safely at home. Now, go attend to them because that is your department Hinata."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Hinata said already half way to the door. When she passed them she gave Naruto a smile which he returned with his usual grin, but when her eyes meet Sasuke's her smile quickly went away and she turned her head away from his vision. But even though he caught the look of hurt in her eyes. Oh, how he hated that look and being the responsible of it.

"Glad to see you are where too, Uchiha. Saves me the trouble to go looking for you." Tsunade said when Hinata was already out of the room.

"Why would you go looking for me?"

"You didn't think that that little interrogation last night was all did you? Of course not. I'm going to have the best of the best to interrogate you.

"Whatever you like."

"Let's go then."

"Now? But Tsunade-sama, I just meet with him."

"You'll have plenty of time later Sakura. Now, why don't you go assist Hinata? Those two had really severe injuries and it will take her a long time to heal them."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." She said getting up and leaving reluctantly

"Let's go Uchiha."

"Good luck teme!" Naruto said grinning and waving at them. The only response he got from Sasuke was his usual "hn". When out of the room Tsunade starts to chuckle lightly.

"Five years and you vocabulary is still the same." She says smirking at him earning a glare from the Uchiha.

* * *

It took Hinata more then three hours to stabilize the two Anbu she was treating. Sakura could only be of little help because most of the injuries were internal and she was better treating this kind of things.

"_At least my shift is over now." _She thought while changing.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura whose shift was also over called her.

"Hai Sakura?"

"Do you want to join us for dinner latter?"

"No thanks, Sakura. I'll let you guys alone with Sasuke. You must have a lot to talk about."

"Are you sure?" She said going out of the changing room

"Hai. I'm going to go home and rest and maybe train later." She said following her friend out of the room

""Well, we'll probably be at Ichiraku's if you change your mind" Sakura said when they were out of the hospital.

"Thanks. Bye Sakura." She said already heading to the Hyuuga manor.

"Bye Hinata!"

"_I should go just to annoy him. Too bad that wont work, he's just like a stone; nothing gets to him. I'm the one who ends up getting annoyed and hurt by the way he ignores my existence. Just thinking about him makes me annoyed!"_

"Yo! Hinata!" She heard someone from behind her call her.

"What?!?" She snapped at the person still annoyed about a certain Uchiha

"Wow. Calm down." A brown haired boyish man with red marks on his face that she knew too well said with a worried yet scared face.

"Sorry Kiba. I wasn't paying attention."

"I could see that, but what made you snap like that?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired from my shift at the hospital."

"Hn. You should go rest then"

"I'll probably do that when I get home. Thanks Kiba."

"For what?" He tilted and scratched his head in confusion.

"For worrying about me."

"Of course I worry about you. I like you very much."

"I like you very much Kiba. You are a very good friend. I'll be going now, I really need to get some rest." She flashed him a smile and turned around missing the disappointed look on his face. He stayed in that place staring at her until her could no longer see her

"Friends. That's what I'll always be, right?" He mumbled to himself while he finally turned around and walked away. It had been like that since he first said he liked her; she thought it was a friendly kind of like and always replied saying she liked him too, but as a friend.

* * *

The interrogation was long. It was already dark when they were finally done. They had asked him the most unusual thing. How would he know what time did Orochimaru went to sleep? Or it he took baths or showers? When he was starting to thing they had gone insane he realized that those stupid questions were just to exhaust him. In the end he was so tired he answered the fastest he could just to get out of there. He realized their strategy; they'd make you want to leave so badly that you answered the fastest you could, leaving no time to think of any lies. Of course that wasn't their only method but it was the one it was working better one him. Not that he was intending to lie, he would give anything they want.

When he (finally) went out, he wasn't surprised to see Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi waiting for him. Naruto and Sakura were actually having a civilized conversation, that is; until he said something stupid and she hit him on the head. Kakashi was, like always, reading his perverted book. The whole thing was so familiar that made him want to… roll his eyes in annoyance like he always did before.

"Oh, Sasuke. You are still alive." Kakashi said looking up from his book making the other two look at the one walking to them.

"Barely. I thought I'd go insane in there"

"Well, since you are still alive let's go to Ichiraku's and eat some ramem!"

"You still eat that?"

"Of course! Ramem is the best food ever!"

"Whatever. Let's just go." Only when food was mentioned Sasuke realized how hungry he was; he hadn't eaten all day.

While going to Ichiraku's with Naruto and Sakura arguing and Kakashi reading his book, he couldn't help to feel something he hadn't felt in years. Comfort. Even though after many years apart he still felt at peace with his former teammates. He would never admit it but they were the closest thing he had from friends. The only real friend he ever had he was stupid enough to drive away.

"_Stop thinking about her."_ He mentally slapped himself for thinking about her.

They were already at Ichiraku's when she came into his mind again, but this time it was Sakura's fault.

"I hope Hinata shows up."

"You invited her?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll come though. She was really tired after our shift at the hospital."

"Too bad. Is always fun to have Hinata around."

"Yeah, especially because she prevents you from saying anything too stupid or perverted"

"Of course. I can't say such things to such an innocent girl like Hinata."

"Innocent? The things you don't know about Hinata could fill a book"

"What are you talking about? Hinata is really sweet and innocent."

"Hey dobe. Have you ever had sake?" Sasuke asked already knowing he would regret it the next morning. But anything was better than hearing more about Hinata and how sweet and innocent she is.

It was really late when the owner of Ichiraku's, who he didn't remember the name, kicked them out. He would have asked Naruto his name but said one had passed out from too much sake; leaving Sakura, who had only one cup of sake, to drag him home with her abnormal super strength. Kakashi had left hours before without them even noticing.

He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. Only when he heard some familiar noises he realized were he was and looking to the directions of the noises he realized who he was with. He stepped on some twigs and barely dodged the kunai that came his way.

* * *

This is it.

At least now we know he knows he's an idiot.

About Naruto and Sakura discussing Hinata's innocence; Sakura and Hinata are friends and there are some things you just tell when you are in the presence of your friends that are girls right? Come on, don't tell me you are as innocent as you look.

Please review and make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really really sorry about the really really late update and I really really hate saying 'really really'. Yes I know, I'm crazy…**

**I'm going to try to update sooner now but I have school and if I don't get good grades I won't be able to use the computer T.T. So I don't promise anything**

**And, thank you for the reviews. They make me really really happy (here I go with the 'really really' again)**

**Now on with the story!**

**Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! Beware of major OCCness because of alcohol.**

_**Chap 4: Drunk**_

Hinata had fallen asleep the second she fell on her bed. She slept the whole day and only woke up after midnight when everyone else on the household, except for the guards, was sleeping. Since she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again she decided to eat something and go train like she had planned earlier.

She always lost track of time when she was training, but she knew it was very late and no one would normally be out at this hour of the night. So when she heard the sound of twigs cracking near where she was training it was only natural for her to attack whatever made the noise. She didn't hear a hiss of pain or anything like that but instead she heard the sound of something falling. And by the sound it made she assumed it was a person.

"_Please don't let me have killed someone" _She thought worriedly while going the direction of the person. She always hated unnecessary killing. The only way she would kill someone was if she was on a mission. Then it was her duty and she didn't fell bad about it, of course it took her some time to not fell bad about it. When she got to where she had heard the noise come from she stopped in her tracks.

It has Sasuke. Not only that but it was fallen Sasuke. It seemed that when he dodged he had lost balance and fell. That was weird; Sasuke is one of the best. How could he have lost balance so easily?

"Stupid kunai" She heard him mumble to himself but since it has so quiet she heard him anyway. Odd, Sasuke was complaining out loud.

"Sasuke?" She wasn't sure it was him anymore. It was just too weird.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow at her looking sincerely confused.

"_Ok. Weirder, Sasuke his now letting his emotions show"_

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I live here!" With that and the smell that was coming out of him she managed to understand the situation. Ha was completely and utterly drunk.

"You live at the training grounds?"

"Oh. Look at that. I could have sworn I was at the Uchiha compound." He said again more to himself than to her. She tried really hard not to giggle. It seemed that drunk Sasuke was far more amusing then regular Sasuke.

"I can help you home" She said not hiding the amusement in her voice.

"That won't be necessary" He said trying to get up only to get back down.

"Are you sure?" She said already putting his arm on her shoulders for support.

"Do whatever you want." And here he goes again being the ungrateful bastard he was.

They walked in silence, save for the incoherent noises that came from Sasuke that she decided to ignore. The streets were completely deserted; not even a stray cat could be seen. There weren't any stars and you couldn't see the moon because of the dark clouds that were in the way.

"_I hope it doesn't rain" _She thought worriedly. Between walking on the pouring rain that was going to come and staying alone with a drunken Sasuke at the deserted Uchiha compound; she preferred to get wet.

She was startled out of her thought when his body came closer to hers and making her stumble a little to the side.

"You smell nice" He said with his face next to her ear; warm breath making her shiver. This wasn't good. She decided to ignore him, maybe that way he would shut up.

"You are too nice" He continued after a while. "What kind of idiot helps a person who was nothing but rude to you most of your life?"

Had she not been told that at least once by everyone she knew she would be embarrassed. Now she was mad at herself for it being true. Is it wasn't she probably wouldn't be in this situation.

Finally arriving at his house at the Uchiha compound, she had a little trouble getting in since she had to take his and hers shoes off. Then she decided to lay him on the couch because there was no way she would climb the stair with him clinging on her without falling and getting both of them injured.

"_I better get him some covers and a pillow. It's going to get cold soon" _She looked at the window and saw that the wind was already beginning to get stronger; it was only a matter of time to start raining.

When she came back with the covers and the pillow Sasuke was already asleep. She covered him and put the pillow under his head getting to close to his face and caching the smell that was on him. It made her dizzy only by smelling it. He would have an hell of an hangover in the morning.

"_I could make him something…" _She made her way to his kitchen, she always knew how to find a kitchen. It surprised her that it was actually full. "_It's been not even to day that you are here and you have everything you need already…" _. His bedroom has furnished too; as plain and devoid of any emotion as she expected.

She started to make food for him to eat the next morning and some tea; the only thing he would have to do was heat it. She found some medicine that would help with the head ache that he would definitely have in the morning and put it in the table next to the couch with a glass of water.

She looked at him while he was sleeping. He frowned even in his sleep but that didn't make him look less handsome than he already has. One thing that never changed about Sasuke was his looks.

"_He just so much like Mikoto-kaasan. But his frown he definitely got it from Fugaku-tousan, he looks like him when he frowns…" _He started to move in his sleep and woke up suddenly sitting up abruptly. He was sweating and panting lightly.

"Sasuke?" She said worriedly putting her hand on his forehead. He wasn't feverish. He took her hand out off his forehead and squeezed tightly but didn't hurt; he didn't seem to notice what he was doing.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me?" He laid back down still not answering and still holding her hand.

"You smell nice" He said for the second time

"I wonder why I can't forget you." She said already knowing he wouldn't remember anything later.

"You are too nice" He repeated looking at her but not really seeing her.

"I wonder why you keep walking away from me."

"Because I couldn't bear to lose you too" He said before going to sleep again.

"But you did lose me…" She whispered not letting the tears built up on her eyes. She let go of his hand and went out of the house.

She walked through the streets slowly, it had began raining softly and she didn't even pay attention; her mind was far away on one of the dearest memories she had.

_Flashback_

_Six years old Sasuke and five years old Hinata were playing at his backyard. Her mother had had Hanabi not long ago and the birth had some complications that ended up on her death. Hinata wasn't sad anymore though; she understood that her mother had died happily and gone to a beautiful place such as herself. But with the birth of Hanabi she had been spending much more time on the Uchiha compound with Sasuke than she did before so that she wouldn't get in the way of others in her house. She didn't mind though, she loved being with her 'other family'. They were just so great to her._

_They were currently 'playing' at the backyard. They were actually throwing shurikens at a nearby tree. That's what you get for having everybody on your family being a ninja; old kids games were replaced by training._

"_I-I got it!" Chibi Hinata jumped of happiness when she was finally able to get the shuriken on the middle of the tree were they were aiming_

"_Finally!" Chibi Sasuke said smiling at her a little_

"_Sa-sasuke-chan d-don't b-be a me-meanie!" Hinata said whining._

"_Don't call me Sasuke-chan!!" He screamed making her flinch_

"_B-but Mi-mikoto-kaa-kaasan ca-calls you th-that…"_

"_That's different. And stop stuttering."_

"_I-I'll try" She said blushing of embarrassment by not being able to say a phrase without stuttering._

"_Tch. You're hopeless." He said getting up from the tree he was leaning at and starting throwing the shurikens at the same tree Hinata was; the only difference was that he got every one right._

"_Ne…Sa-sasuke-kun?" She said shyly only above a whisper but he heard it anyway; he was used to her soft quiet voice._

"_What?" He said not looking back at her and continuing throwing his shurikens_

"_Do y-you know what lo-lo…love is?" She said blushing so much she thought the heat that was getting out of her face could be seen._

_Sasuke had missed his target and fallen in surprise. He sat and looked at the blushing girl next to him like she had grown an extra head. He was blushing a little too. _

"_What kind of question is that?!?"_

"_Wel-well, it just th-that I always he-heard Kaasan telling me t-that she loved me and th-that made me fell ha-happy but I ne-never really kn-knew what exa-exactly was it." Wow, her stuttering was getting better._

"_Well…love is…is when…is this thing that…" The problem was; Sasuke didn't quite knew what love is also._

"_And here I was thinking that you were smart for you age" Said a voice behind then. They turned around to see a ten years old Chunnin standing there. He was twice their size and had long black hair in a loose pony tail behind him and he, unlike his little brother, looked more like his father. None other than Uchiha Itachi was standing there._

"_Aniki!"_

"_Ita-itachi-niisan!"_

"_So, you two want to know what love is?" He said smirking at the two little kids that began blushing again._

"_No. She wants to know what love it" Sasuke said pointing at Hinata, who blushed even more._

"_Well, so let me tell you what love is Hinata-chan" Itachi said kneeling right in front of her, getting so close that made her blush even more. Absently Sasuke clenched his fists._

"_Rea-really Ita-itachi-niisan?"_

"_Of course. Well let's see… Love isn't a think; it's a felling that you have for the people dear to you. Generally when you love someone you don't care for what they look like, how they act or even how old they are. You just want to be with them forever." Hinata looked at him in awe, then she stole a quick glance at Sasuke who was staring at her with a weird look on his face that she never seen. She looked back on the ground, blushing. Itachi, not missing their little exchange decided to go on. "But of course there are different kinds of love; parents love, friendly love, brotherly love and of course the most important; love that you fell for the one you love the most. True love." _

" _Thi-think I get it now niisan" She said smiling at him. Her shy sweet smile that made people go warm inside. Yes, not even Itachi was immune to it._

_Later that day when she was on her bed back at the Hyuuga manor she could stop thinking about Itachi's words._

"_I want to be with you forever…Sasuke-kun" She said with a smile before drifting off to sleep._

_End of flashback_

"Argh!!!" She screamed after remembering all of this. As if on cue a thunder went off with her and it started to pour. That was good; that way she could tell herself that the water on her face was from the rain.

"_What do I do now? I can't possibly go home; it's all the other way through the village. I'll end up getting sick and not being able to do my work at the hospital. What do I do?" _Then she remembered who lived near where she was and went to the perfect person's house. It was rather improbable that she would have to answer to any uncomfortable questions and she wouldn't end up sick.

She got there she knocked on the door and waited. There was the sound of movements inside and it seemed that the person had knocked over something. After several curses the door was finally open and the person looked at her wide eyed and raised a eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry to bother you but could I stay here until the storm passes?"

"Sure, come in Hinata." Said…

* * *

**Hahaha!**

**I'm mean!**

**I kept debating with myself if I should tell who it is that she is asking to stay with but I decided not to. It makes you want to read more **

**I loved writing that flashback, it was cute wasn't it?**

**Please review, it'll make me write sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SO sorry for making you guys wait this long. I would have updated last week but my computer decided that he hates me and crashed ¬¬**

**And since I have a holiday this week I'm updating.**

**Also, I decided to change the** **title. 'To Hold on To' just didn't seem to fit anymore. And even though the title isn't that good I like the new one better**

**And now let's find out who is the person Hinata went to.**

_**Chap 5: Fine**_

There was someone knocking on his door. Hesitantly he cracked an eye open and looked at the clock next to his bed; it showed that it was 4:05 a.m.

"Troublesome" He muttered getting up lazily and going to the door. Since he wasn't really paying attention he ended up knocking over something he couldn't really tell what it was since it was dark. Several curses were said until he reached the door.

"Hope is something important" He thought while opening the door. All his drowsiness went away when he saw who was standing on his porch; a drenched Hinata. He stared at her with wide eyes and a risen eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry to bother you, but could I stay here until the storm passes?" She said shivering a little from the cold of the storm.

"Sure, come in Hinata." He said getting out of the way so she could come in.

"Arigato, Shikamaru" She said smiling at him. The smile didn't last so much because she sneezed and shivered some more.

"Let me get you a towel and some clothes" He said already half the way to his room.

"Oh, I'm sorry to be a bother. I'm getting you house wet."

"It's ok" He came back moments later with a towel and some old clothes of his that didn't quite fit anymore. He pointed the bathroom to her and when she had gotten in he looked at the wet spots she left on the floor.

"Troublesome" He muttered again while going to get some towels to dry his floor. Hinata came out of the bathroom not long after looking cute and embarrassed in his clothes; they were too big for her, the shirt almost reached her knees and she had to do a knot on the shorts so that they wouldn't fall out.

"Let me help you with that." She said hurrying to his side and taking the towel of his hands and starting to wipe the floor. He knew her well enough not to argue and let her do the cleaning. After she was done they sat on the living room staring at each other for some time; neither knowing what to say.

"Sorry for waking you up" Hinata finally said not standing the silence. She had a suspicion that Shikamaru was analyzing the situation and she didn't really like it.

"It's ok."

"You can go back to sleep if you want"

"I'm not really tired right now. I slept most of the day."

"Same old Shikamaru" She said giggling and looking out the window; the storm didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon.

"Hinata. Why are you here?" She could fell him staring straight at her; trying to read her expression. She however knew how to mask them now; years of being called weak made her able to show only the emotions she wanted people to see.

"I went to sleep early today. Woke u in the middle of the night and went to the training grounds. Lost track of time and ended up on the pouring rain; and since your place was near by I decided it was the best place to come." She said still looking out the window. She knew he would realize something was wrong; she could have gone to Shino's that was just a few blocks away from his house.

"Hn. Do you have work to do at the hospital today?" She was glad he changed the subject; maybe she was finally able to deceive Shikamaru. He was one of the few that could see right trough her.

"No. Tsunade-sama gave me the day off since I worked so hard yesterday."

"Hn."

"I was thinking of going visit Kurenai-sensei and Yuki-kun. Would you like to come?" Even though they were young at the time; after Yukito was born she insisted that they'd become their godparents since they were his parents favorite students. That's how she and Shikamaru became closer; the time they spend with Yukito made them know each other better.

"Sure. It's been a while since I've seen the little brat."

"Good." Silence again. Normally it wouldn't be uncomfortable since they were used to each other, but since both of them were kind of bored it made it uncomfortable.

"Do you want you to sleep?"

"Not really. I woke up not long ago"

"Hn. Do you want to play shougi than?"

"Sure. It's been a while since I've lost to someone." She said giggling. Playing with Shikamaru was playing just for the fun of it because there was a 99.9 percent chance you would lose. He put the board and the pieces in front of them and they began playing. It was silent for the most of it. It has already morning when they finished and as she predicted Shikamaru won.

"So, I heard the Uchiha came back." He said as if he was talking about the weather or some other trivial thing; but the stare he was giving her said quite the contrary.

"And I thought I was finally able to fool you."

"Tch. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it now, but you will have to talk to someone eventually."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"I mean it." She stood up suddenly and he wondered if he had made her angry in some way. However she was smiling down at him and looking as calm as ever.

"I'll be making you breakfast today" She said already going to the kitchen.

"Fine by me" He said smirking; Hinata's cooking was a great way to start a day.

* * *

The morning light hit on his face making him groan and wake up. It wasn't too bright outside since it had rained but with the headache he had any source of light would make him irritated. He looked around his living room and was glad to find medicine and water right next to him. After drinking it he started wondering why the hell he was in his living room. The last thing he remembered about last night was making a comment about how the dobe couldn't drink right; and that was around their second bottle of sake. 

"_I have to stop drinking too much" _Every time he drank too much he woke up in a strange place with no memory of what happened the night before and some strange woman naked beside him.

He went to the kitchen to look for something to eat knowing that if he didn't eat he would feel worse later. When he opened the refrigerator he was surprised to see already made up food there. He didn't remember doing anything but he wasn't complaining either. When he was heating the food he noticed there was some tea too. Weird, but in his state he wasn't in the mood to have a mental debate of how that ended up there. The moment he tasted the food however he was sure that it wasn't him that had made it.

"_Maybe Sakura made it." _The more he ate it the more he thought it couldn't be her. Sakura's cooking was good but it was like something he could buy at a restaurant. This felt oddly familiar; it felt like home. The tea made him sure that it hadn't been Sakura that had made it. It was jasmine, Hinata's favorite.

"Damn" He hissed angered with himself.

Sasuke would definitely not drink for a long time.

* * *

Shikamaru had insisted in accompanying her home even though it was the opposite way of Kurenai's house. She would probably be in trouble with Neji for spending the night out and if anything happened he would be there to help her. It was a good thing her clothes had dried because if she came home wearing men clothing Neji would definitely kill him without a second thought. 

When they got in the Hyuuga residence the first thing they saw was a pissed off Neji walking their way. He stopped the second he saw them and for a second you could see surprise and relief in his face before it became stoic and a bit angered again.

"Hinata-sama, where were you?" He said managing to keep his cool tone. Hinata rolled her eyes; that 'sama' really made her uncomfortable but they had agreed to keep the formalities while at the presence of their clan.

"Well Neji-niisan, since I went to sleep so early yesterday I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep anymore so I went to the training grounds. I lost track of time and it began pouring. Since our house is so far away from the training ground I went to Shikamaru's place and stayed the night since it didn't stop raining until not long ago"

"Hn. I see. Did you already have breakfast."

"Hai, I only came to talk to you and change; we are going to visit Yuki-kun today."

"Ok. I'll go inform Hiashi-sama that you're safe."

"You informed outosan?" Hinata asked unbelievingly. Her relationship with her father was better then when she was younger but that didn't mean they would ever be like most fathers and daughters. There would always be a wall between then that wouldn't let them share their emotions; only thoughts and opinions would be changed between them. Even the thought of hugging her father felt weird for her.

"He asked were you were this morning and I didn't know how to answer him."

"Hn. I'll be back in a minute Shikamaru." She said running off to her room. There she hurried to find some clothes. She kind of missed the time she could just put on her jacket and go out without worrying about her looks; but ever since Sakura and Ino had found out that she had what they called 'a killer body' they took all her jackets and donated them and said that if they saw her wearing something that they thought it hide her body too much they would burn it next time. That made her have to renovate her whole closet with mainly light t-shirts that didn't get in her way while training or on a mission and Capri pants. And that's why she changed her favorite station to winter; she could wear clothes that would cover her whole body and her friends wouldn't bother her about it. Today she decided she would wear a tank top with one of the few jackets they allowed her to have, but she had to wear it open though.

When she finally went back she found Shikamaru leaning against the wall and seemingly sleeping; however he started walking when she came close to him.

The walk to Kurenai's home was peaceful; there weren't as many people on the streets as it would have on a normal day because it seemed that it could rain again at any moment. When they got to her house noises could be heard coming from the inside of the house and a loud "Crap!" made them share a glace and Hinata hesitantly raised her hand to knock on the door. Before she could however the door opened to reveal the owner of the house coming out of it.

"Hinata. Shikamaru." She said looking startled.

"Ohayo Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said smiling brightly at her former sensei while Shikamaru just grunted affirmatively.

"You two are life saviors! Could you guys do me a huge favor? Tsunade-sama just sent me on a mission that will take the whole day and Yuki's babysitter called in sick. Could you guys take care of him today?"

"Of course." Hinata said before Shikamaru could intermit and suddenly she was being hugged by Kurenai. The next moment the other woman was gone.

"What a drag" Shikamaru muttered already going in the house.

"I know for a fact that you don't mean that." She said taking her shoes off and following him into the house.

"Kaas… Shika! Hina!" A three year old boy that had appeared from one of the doors started running towards them. He was about to jump on Hinata but Shikamaru caught him and put him on his shoulders.

"Let me go!!" The boy said hitting him on the back. Hinata could almost fell Shikamaru smirking and rolling his eyes. When he let him down, the boy when straight to Hinata who gave him a warm hug.

"It's been so long Yuki-kun. I think you've grown taller" Yukito was the spitting image of his father; they had seen pictures of when Asuma was younger. The only difference was that he had inherited his mothers blood red eyes.

"You really think so?"

"No. You're exactly how I last saw you" Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone while plopping himself on the couch

"I didn't ask you!" Hinata could only grin at them. She thought it was so cute their relationship; Shikamaru would always complain about how he thought Yuki was a little brat and that he was 'troublesome' but in reality Yuki was one of the only things he had to remember him of his dead sensei and for that he cared about him very much. And Yuki, even though it didn't seem so, liked Shikamaru very much and she could see he looked up to him.

"_I only hope he doesn't end up as lazy as Shikamaru" _She couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Both Yuki and Shikamaru ask at the same time which only made her laugh harder.

"Nothing. Well… Yuki-kun, what do you want to do today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Your kaasan had to go on a mission and since Mika called in sick we are going to take care of you for the rest of the day."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Great! Let's go to the park!"

"But Yuki-kun. It might rain at any minute"

"It's near by. Please?" Oh no. It was the look. Kids always had that affect on Hinata; she just couldn't say no when they stared at her with a puppy eyed face.

"Fine. Are you coming…" She didn't even finish her sentence when she noticed Shikamaru was already asleep on the couch.

"

* * *

Sasuke decided to go for a walk; staying at his house and thinking what happened the previous night wasn't helping his hangover. He kept wondering if Hinata had actually helped him or if it was all one strange coincidence. He hoped it was the second choice because he knew that when he got drunk he lost control of his mouth and ended up saying things he regretted. 

For some weird reason he ended up at the park; there wasn't anyone there because it seemed that it would rain again soon. He went farther inside the park were he was sure no one would bother him. He sat himself on one of the benches and stayed there for some time until he sensed someone approaching. He would have moved but since he could sense it was just a kid he didn't. The kid approached his and he noticed he seemed somewhat familiar.

"Excuse me sir. Have you seen my neechan?" Yuki had an habit of calling Hinata his neechan since she was still quite young.

"What does she look like?" He didn't know why he was asking that; this boy was the first person he had seen today and he surely wouldn't help him look for his sister

"She looks like and angel! She has dark bleu hair and whit…"

"Yuki-kun!" They turned to the figure that was running over to them. Hinata had a worried look on her face and she didn't look that happy either.

"Hina!" The little boy looked delighted to see his so called sister

"What have I told you not to do?" She said harshly when she reached them; it even surprised Sasuke a little that she would speak to a child like that

"Not to wonder around and not to get off your sight"

"Exactly, and you did both. Now let's go back home, it's almost lunch time and it's going to rain" She said already turning to leave when a hand grabbed her shoulder and made her turn. She had intended to ignore his presence but it seemed that he wouldn't let her.

"What?" She said as annoyed as she could.

"What happened last night?"

"You were drunk. I just got you home and made you something so you wouldn't fell as bad this morning. I would have done it for anyone else"

"Hn" Was all he said while letting go of her and walking back to his house.

"Ne, Hina… are you ok?" Yuki asked seeing the pained expression that passed trough Hinata's face when Sasuke turned his back to them; it went away quickly though.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm fine" She said the last part to herself; as if trying to convince herself that it was true.

* * *

**I think this got big.**

**Well, now I'm going to do some advertisement for my new oneshot that I actually liked: Please go read "When you're gone". It's a song fic that I really liked making because It was the first time I actually thought something I made came out good.**

**Oh, and please also review! This chapter and the fic**

**I think I'm asking too much of you guys aren't I?**

**Well… at least review for this chapter and that will make me happy enough.**

_**This is totally unimportant and random, just something that came to my mind while I was writing. You don't have to read it if you don't want to:**_

_**Error of chap 5:**_

"_**Hope is something important" He thought while opening the door. All his drowsiness went away when he saw who was standing on his porch; a drenched Hinata. He stared at her with wide eyes and a risen eyebrow in confusion. **_

"_**Sorry to bother you, but could I stay here until the storm passes?" She said shivering a little from the cold of the storm.**_

"_**Why don't you just do the teleporting jutsu?"**_

"_**Ano…" Hinata looks at the writer. Everyone is staring at her [me now**_

"_**Well…it's just…Stop being a smart ass and follow the script Shikamaru!"**_

"_**Fine. Troublesome woman…"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Two months... again...**

**I'm so sorry. ****Even though I don't have classes anymore I still don't update as much as I'd like TT.TT**

**But I really do appreciate that you guys like my fic, and I hope some of you haven't given up on me yet.**

**Well, part of me not updating is also because I keep having new ideas for other fics and I end up not having ideas for the ones I already started. So I decided to finish my ongoing fics before I star any new one.**

**No let's stop rambling and go on with the fic!**

_**Chap 6: Who?**_

It started pouring the minute they arrived at Kurenai's house. Shikamaru was still asleep on the couch and Hinata could only roll her eyes at the sight. Thankfully Yuki saved her the trouble of waking him up by jumping on the older boy the second they arrived.

"Wake up! Wake up!" The little bout shouted while happily jumping on the other one. Hinata giggled thinking that if it were Kiba or Naruto; Yuki would already be laying on the ground with a bump on his head. Shikamaru wasn't like that though, he never lost his temper with Yuki; he said he was to lazy to do it. She knew better though.

"Stop it brat. I'm awake already." Shikamaru said with a sleepy voice while stretching on the couch.

"Good. What do you want for lunch then?" Hinata said with an amused smile on her lips while watching Yuki pull on Shikamaru's hair to make sure he was really awake.

"Anything you make is fine. Just keep this thing away from me." He said glaring lightly at the little boy on his lap that was now tugging on his earrings.

"Come on Yuki-kun, let's go see what we'll have for lunch."

"Will you make cake later?" Yuki said hopefully following Hinata to the kitchen after he bounced off Shikamaru's lap.

"I'll think about it" She said giving him a side glance and a small smile. After much begging from the little boy she made the cake anyway.

* * *

He was used to being followed his whole life. When he was young there were always some girl after him like she was his shadow; he chose to ignore them. When he was with Orochimaru there was always someone keeping an eye on him so that they were sure he wouldn't leave. So now he shouldn't be surprised that that was people after him too. 

Tsunade had told him that he would be watched 24/7 by her Anbu that would change regularly because how she had said _"You might be a treat but I can't have the best of the best playing babysitter either." _. He really wished she hadn't chosen this particular Anbu to look after him tough. He could feel the angered glare coming from pure with eyes on his direction. Mostly because it was right in front of him; Neji didn't bother hiding the fact that he was following him and decided just to bluntly follow the Uchiha and see if he could kill him with his eyes.

They were sitting on Ichiraku's now and Sasuke was resisting the urge to order sake again. Ever since they were little the Hyuuga prodigy seemed to have the talent to aggravate him.

_Flashback_

_It was the first time he was at the Hyuuga manor. He had meet Hinata not long before that and told his parents about his new friend. It was weird when they were silent and shared a meaningful look and the next morning they said that they were going to the Hyuuga manor; they didn't say why tough. _

_So there he was standing in front of a big compound with his parents and his older brother that was looking utterly bored; their parents forced him to come and look after Sasuke while they talked to Hinata's parents. The Hyuuga compound was so different from the one he lived in on the Uchiha's part of the village. Just by looking at it you could tell the Hyuugas were one of those traditional and ancient families._

_While they were walking through one of the houses he kept wondering why they were there and especially why the people the passed by gave them curious glances. He noticed also that everyone had the same eyes as Hinata; until he meet her he had never seem eyes like that, he thought she was the only one who had them._

_Put out by his discovery that his friend wasn't unique like he had thought he finally realized that they were standing in front of a door waiting; for what he had no idea but they were waiting._

"_Come in" After some time they were finally inside the room. It seemed to be an office. In the middle of it there was a man crouched whit some weird looking desk in front of him with what it seemed to be important documents on top of it. Sasuke never saw things like __that; he assumed it was another traditional thing he wasn't used to. Beside him there was a kid that didn't seem that older than he was and looked exactly like the man he was sitting next to. And next to the boy sat Hinata with her head hanging low._

"_I reckon you read the scroll I sent you last night and is fully aware of what happened Hyuuga-sama?" Fugaku spoke after sitting himself next in front of the other man so that he could stare, Mikoto doing the same an sitting herself in front of the woman that sat next to this Hyuuga-sama guy; he assumed she was Hinata's mother, Hinata looked like her._

"_Hai. I understand why you would want to talk to us about it Uchiha-sama. Even though our clans separated peacefully, we never said we were on friendly terms. I assume that is what brought you here." _

"_Hai. I propose that we…" After that he started blocking the conversation the two men were having and focusing his attention to the room, occasionally he glanced Hinata's direction._

_It was on one of those glances that he saw the boy that was sitting next to her get her attention by shaking her arm almost unnoticeably. She looked at him startled and with a questioning glance; he motioned for her to get closer so he could whisper on her ear. After he was done she looked at him a little confused and then looked at Sasuke for the first time since they had com in. Actually she wasn't really looking at him; she was looking at his hair. Her eyes suddenly widened and she put her hand over her mouth and quickly turned red; she bowed her head again but he could see her shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter. He gave the boy a questioning glance and all he got for an answer was a cocky smirk. He looked to his side where he brother was sitting and saw that he was looking at his hair too and he had an amused smirk on his usually bored face. _

_Why the hell was wrong with his hair?!?_

"_It seems we'll be discussing this for a while. Don't you think we should let the kids go so they could enjoy themselves? It would be incredibly boring for them to stay here while we discuss this." Hinata's mother said all of a sudden._

"_Hai. Neji, Hinata; escort our guests outside and show them the house." Hiashi said; the second after he had said it Neji and Hinata were already on their feet and mid way to exiting the room. He couldn't blame them; Hiashi was quite the terrifying guy when he was that age._

_They went straight to the gardens; Neji on the front leading the way, Hinata walking shyly behind him and Sasuke beside her, Itachi followed them looking like he would prefer to be doing anything that was what he was doing at the moment._

_Sasuke wanted so badly to ask Hinata what Neji had said when they were sat in that office but he decided to wait for the other boy to be far from them first; he didn't want him to know that he was curious. _

_After they finally reached their destination they separated; Neji went to sit under a tree and looked like he was meditating, Itachi decided to climb said tree and seemingly disappear from the annoying kids that he was forced to stay with and Hinata and Sasuke were near the flower that Hinata said she wanted to show him, something about her mother have planted them._

"_So, Hinata. What did that boy say that was so funny back there?" Sasuke sasid after sometime, trying not to seem like he really wanted to know._

"_Neji-niisan?"_

"_He's your brother?" That startled Sasuke so much he didn't even bother to pretend it didn't._

"_N-no, he i-is my co-cousin"_

"_Oh… So, what did he say?"_

"_I-I do-don't thi-think you wa-want to kn-know Sa-sasuke-kun."_

"_Ah, come on Hinata. Tell me, I wont be mad."_

"_We-well… He said… H-he sa-said that yo-your ha-hair resembles a …" She mumbled the last part making it impossible for humans to hear._

"_A what?" He said leaning his head closer to hers making her blush madly and blurt out her next sentence really quickly._

"_Achicken'sbutt" (A chicken's butt)_

_Sasuke stared at her for a long time, the information she gave him sinking in his brain. Now that he thought about it his hair did look like a chicken's butt._

_Hinata noticed that Sasuke had grown strangely silent and decided to look up. What she saw make her eyes widen; there in front of her it was standing a pouting Sasuke Uchiha._

"_Ne, Sa-sasuke-kun. I …I rea-really like you-your hair. It su-suits you." That seemed to make the little boy a bit happier; it didn't make him like Neji more though._

_After that they decided to play tag; it was weird how being with this girl make him forget about thing, he didn't even bother what Itachi could have been thinking about seeing him running around like the little boy he was._

_It was Hinata's turn to chase after him, he was wondering if he should let her catch him when he heard a startled cry. Looking back he saw that Hinata had tripped and was now on the ground looking at one of her hands that had scratches on it. Before he could even take a step Neji was already beside her. He took her hands in his and brought it to his mouth and gave it a quick kiss._

"_There, all better now, right?" Neji said with a hint of a smile on his face while looking at Hinata._

"_Ha-hai. Thanks Ne-Neji-nii." Hinata said giving him a peek on the cheek making both her and Neji blush deeply._

_At that moment Sasuke decided he didn't like Hyuuga Neji. Not at all._

_End of Flashback_

And now there he was; sitting in a ramen bar with Hyuuga Neji. To a bystander it might even seem like they were too friends hanging out together. However the ones that were near them could feel the murderous intent coming from the both of them. And for once Sasuke was glad to hear Naruto's voice.

"Hey teme!" Naruto said when he entered the bar, only some moments after he noticed the other stoic boy sitting beside his best friend/rival. "Neji? What are you doing here?"

"Baby-sitting" He said giving Sasuke a death glare, which he gladly returned. Naruto looked confused for a moment.

"Oh. Your one of the people Tsunade-baasan send to look after teme right? You can go now. When his with one of us she said there's no need for an Anbu to be looking after him." That was true, he had to be or with an Anbu or with someone from his old gennin team.

"See ya then." Neji was almost out of the place when Naruto called him back.

"Neji! Wait a sec!"

"What?" Neji said turning around looking mildly annoyed.

"Did Hinata receive any information about _him?" _Sasuke had to arch en eyebrow at that. The way Naruto had said _him _looked like he was talking about some prohibited subject.

"No. She's not happy either. It's been almost three months."

"Man. I sure didn't want to be him when he comes back."

"Hn." Was all Neji said before finally leaving.

* * *

The days passed quickly, it was easy to get used to living in Konoha again. His days were basically spent training; he needed to get stronger to fulfill his goal. He also needed a distraction not to spend his every minute thinking about Hinata and this mysterious guy. He tried thinking about every guy he knew and found that they were all in the village so it couldn't be any of them. 

One day Naruto dragged him to the hospital so that they could invite Sakura to come and have lunch with them.

"Sure, my shift is almost ending anyway." She said finishing writing something on her patient file. After that she went to change in her regular clothes and came out short after.

"Still here Sakura?" Someone said when we reached the lobby. They turned to see a blond girl with the same outfit Sakura had not long ago.

"Hi there Ino. I thought you had the day off."

"I had, but Aya…Ayame…" Ino couldn't finish her sentence since she was gapping at something behind them.

"What is it Ino? You look like you seen a…go-ghost…" Sakura decided to turn and also look at what her blond friend was watching only to end up with the same expression she had.

"Guys what's wrong with you? There's nothing there!" Naruto said quite loudly when he looked at the direction they were gaping at.

"It…it was _him" _They both said at the same time.

"Really?!? Where?" Naruto said excitedly looking around the room to find this guy they were talking about.

"He went the direction of Hinata's side of the hospital."

"This is going to be interesting. The return after three long months. We have to see this." Ino said while already storming off to the direction she was previously staring with Sakura and Naruto close behind her. Sasuke was utterly confused but decided to follow anyway.

He finally caught up to them and saw the three of them trying to hide behind a pillar to watch something ahead of them. Not humiliating himself he decided to stand next to them and stare at what they were watching.

He saw Hinata standing there checking one of her patients files while some guy he never saw in his life was coming behind her. When said guy got close enough that only inches were separating them she stiffened finally realizing that she wasn't alone. The guy had the nerve to lean down so that his mouth was on her ear.

"Tadaima" They could hear him say. Hinata looked so startled by the voice she let the file she was reading drop. Turning sharply she came face to face with the stranger and in a blink of an eye he was on the floor.

Who the hell was this guy? What did he do to make Hinata attack him?

* * *

**Sorry for finishing it in another cliffie.**

**It's just that I find this way more dramatic '**

**If you think they are OOC on the flashback is because they are kids. I love to make them as kids **

**So… curious to know who the mysterious guy is?**

**I'll give you guys some tips:**

**1- He's from an anime that is not Naruto (duh)**

**2- He plays the guitar in a band from the anime that he is from**

**3- He's hot (at least I think he is)**

**That's all you get. **

**Let's see if someone can guess. **

**Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel the angry aura of my readers. I'm so sorry. But my computer broke and I ended up having to stay without it for a month and to make things worse when I did have my computer back my sister came back from her school and hogged the computer ¬¬ . .:.****SPOILER.:. Oh that and the fact that I'm still a bit freaked out by Itachi's expression on chapter 386. That was really strange.**

**But here I am! And I hope you guys haven't given up on me. **

**And about your guesses: kenshinlover2002 came pretty close. (The problem is that I didn't say he used to be a bassist)**

_**Chap 7: Honjo Ren**_

Black leather boots that were unusually unfit for shinobi crossed the gates of Konoha. He always hated the fact that when they came back from a mission the first thing they had to do was report to Tsunade. Especially when he knew there was someone waiting for him and that person was probably pissed; yes, Hinata was capable of getting pissed and he was one of the (un)fortunate one to know that. The last long term mission he had was a two-month long one and as always he was too busy to write her; she broke one of his ribs and didn't talk to him for a week. Even though she healed him right after she hit him the ignoring part was the one he hated the most.

When he was in Tsunade's office he could sense that the Hokage has trying to elongate his stay at her office for as long as she could. She would never admit it but she felt a bit proud when Hinata would kick someone's ass for no particular reason (and that was almost as rare as her winning a game). Finally getting out of the office he came across Neji who simply raised an eye brow at seeing him.

"How mad is she?" He was never one to make small talk and neither was the man in front of him, so why waste time on faked politeness?

"There's a silent agreement that we are not to speak your name."

"That bad, hun?" 

"Yeah"

"Well, I hope she heals me this time" He sigh with a sigh but he didn't really mean it; he knew Hinata was not the kind of person to leave her friends injured despite anything that person had done.

"Good luck with that" Neji said with an amused smirk on his face imagining what his usually sweet little cousin would do to the guy in front of her.

"Thanks, I guess." He said with a slight twitch on his eye.

Finally arriving at the hospital he noticed that Naruto, Sakura, Ino and some guy he didn't pay attention to here talking about something but deciding not to waste anymore time he passed right trough them and hid his chakra so that Hinata wouldn't sense him coming near her. The four idiots that were following him however weren't that smart apparently. When he finally found his target he absentmindedly thought how beautiful she looked; but he always thought she looked beautiful so that didn't say much. 

Walking slowly so that he wouldn't make any noise he approached her slowly and gladly noticed their viewers decided to stop and just observe. When he was towering behind her he let her notice he has there and he sensed her stiffen.

"Tadaima" He leaned down so that he could say that on her ear that was exposed due to her hair being up on a messy bun and if he hadn't been so close he wouldn't be able to see the little shiver that went trough her spine.

What happened in mere seconds seemed like an eternity to him. Hinata turned over so that she could face him and he saw the several emotions I her eyes before it settled with anger and she infused some chakra on her fist. He didn't dodge, he never dodged; it wouldn't do any good if he did. 

When he came back to his senses he was lying on the floor and he heard footsteps coming in his direction. Hinata kneeled next to him and cupped his face with both her hands and that made him wince since she had just shattered his jaw seconds before. Soon green light emitted from her hands and the pain was gone, her hands however hadn't. He looked up to her face and saw her glaring at him; he was getting ready for another attack when she lay on top of him and sneaked her arms behind his neck.

"Baka" She said before she buried her head on his chest.

* * *

What. The. Hell.

First he hears about some guy that is somehow related to Hinata. Then said guy appears and she hits him like it's the most normal thing in the world. And to make things even weirder she than hugs him. Had the world gone insane?

"Awww!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. Them Sakura grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the hospital, Ino close behind them. Not wanting to stay and keep witnessing the scene that was happening on the hospital floor. 

"Aren't they adorable?" Ino said after they were already out of the hospital.

"Yeah. I guess Hinata decided not to ignore him this time." Sakura said and just then Sasuke noticed that she hadn't let go of Naruto's hand yet.

"_Maybe they are finally together and I don't have to worry about her anymore." _

"Can we go to Ichiraku's now? I'm starving!" Naruto said lifting his hands up in the air and making him and Sakura realize their intertwined hands. They let go and looked away, both with blushes on their faced.

"Well, if you two love birds are done with being embarrassed I'm going back to my shift because later on I have a date and I intend to be presentable."

"A date? With who?" Sakura soon forgot her embarrassment for a piece of gossip.

"Just some guy." Ino said with a blush

"Is it Sai? Is it Shikamaru?"

"Well, it's Chouji" That was enough to make Naruto stop his rant of how hungry he was. Even Sasuke was a bit surprised, even if it didn't show. Ino sure had changed from the shallow girl he remembered.

"Really? That's great! He likes you since forever!" 

"Yeah… Well, I got to go now." She said rushing back to the hospital with a blush that could rival one of Hinata's.

When Naruto was in his fifth bowl of ramen Sasuke started thinking about that guy. He had never seen him in Konoha that he was sure of. But somehow his face was familiar.

"Who is that guy?" He finally asked when Naruto was on his seventh bowl.

"What guy?" Naruto said with ramen dangling from his mouth

"That guy that appeared at the hospital"

"Ren?"

"That's his name?"

"Yeah. Don't you know Ren?"

"I've only been back for a month"

"But he is a missing nin at Oto"

Sasuke's eyes widened for less then a second before he got up and left the ramen bar. He didn't even listen to Naruto screaming at him saying that he couldn't go around alone. But that didn't matter since now he knew where he had seen that guy before. 

Honjo Ren was one of Otogakure's most wanted missing nins. Maybe even more than Sasuke in Konoha since the whole village knew that Ren was alert to Ren's disappearance. Orochimaru made Sasuke know the faces of the most important missing nins so that if he encountered any of then he brought then back to the village or just killed them. He remembered that Ren's file said that he just disappeared one day right after Orochimaru had conquered Oto; apparently he didn't like that Orochimaru had take over the village and decided to leave without saying anything to anyone. That would've been okay if Ren wasn't the Anbu captain and one of the few geniuses of the village. To say Orochimaru was pissed to lose him was an understatement. But whatever he did he never was able to find Ren and never occurred to him to look for him in Konoha. And now here he was; with Hinata in his arms to top it of. It seemed that geniuses where always getting in his way.

* * *

This was weird. She was talking to him, she was smiling at him and she was even laughing when he said something funny. Hinata was always mad when he left for a mission and didn't tell her about it, especially if it was a long term one. So to say he was confused was an understatement.

"…and then Kurenai-sensei told Yuki-kun to mind his own business because he is way to young to be having that kind of conversation…" And there she was again; talking about what had happened when he was gone like she wasn't mad at all. She didn't seem to be mad but that just went against everything he thought he knew about her.

"Ren. Ren! Are you listening to me?" He was brought out of his thoughts to find angry lavender eyes glaring at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't."

"What were you thinking?" She asked hugging one of the pillows of his cough. They were sitting in the living room of his house since she had insisted to make him lunch.

"That even though I thought I knew you like the palm of my hand you never cease to surprise me."

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head to the side making her look so cute that a weaker man would hug her.

"Why aren't you mad at me? Every time I go on a mission without telling you and stay away for long you always brake some part of my body and then you ignore my for at least a week!"

"So… you want me to ignore you?" She said with amusement obvious in her tone. She was making fun of him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I just want to know what's going on on your mind." His tone was serious and that made her straighten up too.

"Well… it's just that…" She looked down and if it were a few years back she would've succumbed to the urge of poking her fingers. She didn't know how to say that to him without getting into the whole Sasuke story. She never told anyone about her and Sasuke, the people that knew where people that noticed something when they were younger.

"Hinata, you can tell me anything, you know that" He said cupping her cheek and tilting her head so that she was facing him. Hinata couldn't help but to lean on his touch and put her hand over the one that was on her cheek.

"I know, it's just that… This last month made me realize something. People that were important in you life will always be important to you, no matter how long they are gone or what they've done to you. And we never know what life brings to us so I'd rather not waste the time I have with the people I hold dear in my life."

"Wow. I leave for three months and you have a new concept of life. Not that I'm complaining, on the contrary; now I don't have to worry about being ignored when I come back from missions." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm being serious here!" She said with amusement obvious on her tone.

"I'm being very serious too." He said sneaking an arm around her waist and pulling her so she was leaning on his chest. That was enough to make her face turn a light shade of pink. He always loved the fact that even though they were together for some time now she never grew costumed with his touches; it was like it was the first time every time he grabbed her hand or caressed her cheek. 

"So, I never asked you how were you mission" She asked not really looking at him since she was playing with the chain around his neck; something she had taken a linking to do.

"Tiring. Successful nonetheless."

"Good." They stayed in silence after that; not really having the need to say anything else. They stared at each other and eventually she would play with the chain again. It wasn't until he glanced at his window that he realized it was already night.

"It's late."

"I know"

"Won't your father be worried?"

"Probably"

"Should I walk you home?"

"That'd be nice." She said jumping off him and already making her way to the door.

The walk to the Hyuuga compound was silent but comfortable. Sometimes she would notice some civilians glancing at them and whispering; some people just didn't stop gossiping no mater how old the news were.

"Here we are. The great Hyuuga residence." He said bowing like a butler would

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll see you tomorrow." She said stepping up to the porch so that she could be at eye level with him. Soon enough he had one of his hands behind her head and was leaning to kiss her. However it wasn't five seconds into the kiss that a pair of obsidian eyes came to her mind making her gasp and pull of from Ren.

"G-good night" She said running off to her house leaving a confused Ren behind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from NANA or Naruto that I may use in this fic. (I always forget to put this thing)  
**

**I don't really like it but it was the best crap I came up with. I hate writers block. It's wonderful to make me think of new fics but horrible to keep on the ones I already started.**

**So in this chapter we get to know how the mystery guy is and also some of the couples that this story will have. And yes, Ren and Hinata are an item. I wouldn't wait for Sasuke if I were her and since this is my story I did just that .**

**Well. I hope you guys review because review are kind of like chocolate to me; it makes me happy and there's the up side that it's not fattening.**

**Oh… Happy Easter by the way! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Writer's block status: still on with no prevision to go away.**

_Recap:_

_Soon enough he had one of his hands behind her head and was leaning to kiss her. However it wasn't five seconds into the kiss that a pair of obsidian eyes came to her mind making her gasp and pull of from Ren._

"_G-good night" She said running off to her house leaving a confused Ren behind._

_**Chap 8**_

Hinata ran at full speed to her room. She almost knocked down three maids and passed right through Neji and Hanabi on her way there but she couldn't care less at the moment. All she wanted was to lay on her bed and think of what happened just moments ago.

When she finally got to her room she didn't jump right to her bed like she intended. There was something on top of it that wasn't there before. She looked around her room and noticed Hanabi must have sneaked into it again to look through their family album. Hanabi tended to do that more often than not.

"_I should have just __given it to her already" _She thought while picking the album up and sitting on her bed. She opened the album mechanically and started to look trough it. It started with her and Neji's parents. It must have been taken sometime before Neji was born because her aunt was obviously pregnant. She looked really happy; they all did. The other pictures where all taken after she was born. Her as a baby, another right after she met Neji and so on. The last one from her childhood was one of her carrying Hanabi, her father stopped wanting to save moments in pictures after that; after her mother passed away. So in the picture after that she was already twelve and it was her team picture.

"_I remember that day. I tried my best to run away from the picture but Kiba just ended up hugging me so that I would stand still. My face is all red in the picture and I fainted right after it was taken." _ After her team picture there were more of her and mainly Kiba because Shino wasn't really the type to take pictures. And then it came some with Neji and Hanabi after the Chunnin exam accident. The pictures stopped in the middle of the book. But Hinata kept going until the end of it. In the end of the album there was the reason she would never give it to Hanabi.

It was the sole picture she had with her other family. Mikoto had requested that she took a picture with them; sometime after that Hinata wondered if Mikoto had a feeling that was the last chance they had to take a picture because not long after that the Uchiha massacre occurred.

In the picture Fugaku had one of his arms over Mikoto's shoulders and she leaned a little against him and smiled at the camera. Next to them stood the kids. The 7 year olds; Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke had one of his arms around Hinata's shoulders and was grinning at the camera. Hinata was blushing madly and seemed to be twiddling with her fingers, she wasn't looking at the camera like the rest of them though; she was looking up at the hand on top of her head. Said hand belonged to the thirteen year old Itachi who also had his other hand over Sasuke's shoulder. Itachi was looking at the camera with his usual bored face. She remembered that day very well.

_Flashback_

_Click._

_Finally, after much convincing, Mikoto finally got her family picture with Hinata. The little girl just seemed to have something against cameras that every time she saw one she would run away from it. She didn't see the reason why though; Hinata was absolutely adorable and the pictures she had of her were all worth 'awing' for, not that the little girl knew of the existence of said pictures of course.  
_

"_There Hinata-chan. It didn't hurt did it?" Mikoto said crouching in front of the girl and smiling sweetly at her. _

"_I…I gu-guess not…" Hinata said in a barely audible voice. She was deep red from the attention she was getting; beside Mikoto she could feel Itachi and Fugaku looking at her amusedly and Sasuke was unsuccessfully trying to hide his laughter._

"_You and Sasuke can go play outside now." Mikoto said ushering both of them outside. Sasuke however turned around and tugged at his brother's pants._

"_Won't you come with us?" Hinata almost giggled at Sasuke's puppy eyes; it didn't matter if it was incredibly adorable it never worked on Itachi. The only fail-proof way to make Itachi do something was getting Hinata to ask him; but she rarely did it._

"_Not now Sasuke. Your mother and I have something to discuss with your brother." And at that moment while Sasuke was busy pouting Hinata notice that for less then a second Itachi's expression hardened and he glared at his father. But it was so kick that she was almost sure she imagined it. _

_Sasuke quickly got to her side and started to tug at her hand so that she would start walking. She let him lead her and paid no mind to the hand that was encircling hers; at the moment all she could think was if the look on Itachi's face was real or not._

"_Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan. Hinata!" She jolted and finally realized they were outside and Sasuke was looking at her a little peeved._

"_Oh! I'm so-sorry Sas-sasuke-kun. Yo-you were sa-saying som-something?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered 'air-head' which made Hinata blush and start fiddling with her fingers._

"_I was saying that I didn't know what kaasan was thinking when she told us to come outside. It's obviously going to rain." Sasuke said looking up at the sky and Hinata did the same. The sky was dark gray and she could already see little drops of water starting to fall. _

_Sasuke tugged at her hand again and started to pull her inside the house so that they wouldn't get wet. While they were walking through the hall Itachi passed through them without even bothering to look at them. But Hinata got a good look at his face and at that time she was sure it was not her imagination; something was troubling the Uchiha genius. _

_Flashback end_

"What was troubling you Itachi-niisan?" Hinata whispered while her finger caressed Itachi's image on the picture. She never could bring herself to hate him; he could be the one that killed her other family. He could be the one who made Sasuke go away from her. But to her he would always be Itachi-niisan and she was sure he must have had a reason for all the things he did. She told Neji that once and he said she was too forgiving for her own good.

Still with her finger on the picture she let it slide to Sasuke's face and her she narrowed her eyes a little. Why did she have to think about Sasuke when Ren kissed her? She should not be thinking about him. She should not be feeling bad. After all he was the one who left her. And apparently he had no plans on reviving their old relationship. She had every right to move on. It was only a childhood love after all right?

"_Yeah, right. I just have to move on"_She thought while putting the picture back to where it was and walking to her bathroom. She desperately needed a bubble bath.

* * *

It was already noon when he woke up. One of the few things he enjoyed about a long mission was that it gave him an excuse to sleep in and just forget about training for one day. He was on his way to the kitchen to get his breakfast/lunch when a chakra signature at his door caught his attention. It was very faint and the person didn't move after a few moments and because of that he decided to go check out who it was and got a kunai; not that he would need it though. When he silently opened his door he thought he should be more surprised with what he saw.

There, sitting next to Ren's door, was Hinata with her knees up to her chest and her head propped up of it. Apparently she had been waiting for a long time and ended up falling asleep. He sighed, walked to the sleeping heiress and picked her up in his arms. Hinata immediately opened her eyes but when she realized who was carrying her she closed them again and snuggled closer to Ren. He walked back into his apartment and lay her down on the couch giving her a cushion so she wouldn't miss something to snuggle with. He smirked at the sight and even tough he wasn't one to think things where cute Hinata sleeping was definitely just that; cute.

She was wearing the blue summer dress he gave her with leggings which he didn't like. The whole purpose he gave her that dress was because he wanted her to be a little sexier, but even though she wasn't as shy as she used to be she was still Hinata and showing too much skin made her uncomfortable. So she always wore leggings with her dresses and skirts which made her look cute, childish and the one he hated the most; innocent. He always felt like the bad guy when he was around other people. He had made friends with the rookie nine and Team Gai but deep down he knew they thought he didn't deserve Hinata. Deep down he knew he didn't deserve Hinata. He was too selfish to let her go though; he couldn't be alone, he would crumble if he was alone.

"_Besides, she looks happy enough__" _He reasoned while he started to caress her cheek making her stir and open her eyes again. She caught the hand that was on her cheek with on of her own and sat up. Covering a yawn with her other hand and then rubbing the sleep off her eyes with the same hand she looked up at Ren smiling and making his smirk widen at how cute she was effortless being.

"Good morning" She said sleepily still.

"Good afternoon." He answered still smirking at her startled face.

"Oh… It's already afternoon?"

"Yes it is. And now do you mind explaining to me why you were sleeping at my door? Not that I mind really but I would rather you slept inside" The expected blush quickly came to her cheeks and she was sure Ren was truly amused by her.

"Well… I came here a few hours ago but then I remembered you sleep until late when you come back from a long mission so I waited until I heard you move around in your apartment but since you took so long to wake up I ended up sitting on the ground and falling asleep."

"Why didn't you come in? I gave you the key for situations like this"

"But… I didn't want to wake you up"

"That's so you." He said ruffling her hair and making her put. "But that doesn't explain why you came here this morning. Did we had something planned?"

"No we didn't. It's just that…last night when you…kissed me… I'm sorry that I pushed you away so suddenly and kind of ran away. I wasn't felling too well."

"What did you have?" He said frowning and putting a hand on her forehead

"It was nothing. I'm fine now" She said smiling at his antics; on the outside he seemed like a bad boy who just didn't care but it was actually quite the contrary.

"Good." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes and already changing the position of his hand to the back of her head bringing her closer to him. When her lips came in contact with his she tried her best to make her thought about Sasuke stay in the back of her mind. She was starting to feel light headed from the kiss when her stomach decided to growl. He parted from the kiss and looked down at her blushing face with one of his eyebrows arched.

"Hungry?" He said obviously amused.

"Kind of" It seemed that no matter what she managed to embarrass herself in front of Ren.

"Let me change and I'll treat you to lunch." He walked to his room not even waiting for her to respond.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" She whispered glaring down at her stomach which right after decided to growl again as if to respond her.

* * *

The villagers of Konoha seemed to have a need to stare at a couple not mattering that said couple was already old news. Hinata had finally gotten used to it; "Let them stare" was what Ren always said.

While they walked and tried to decide where they were going to eat, Sakura and Ino came their way having a heated conversation.

"He wouldn't like that! Ramen is Naruto's favorite food not his"

"Well, good luck finding a tomato restaurant! …. Oh, Hinata-chan! Ren! You came by just in time" Sakura said stopping right in front of them and smiling

"Really? What were you two discussing?" Hinata said with one of her eyebrows arched

" We are planning a surprise party to Sasuke-kun in the end of the week." Hinata's heart seemed to stop for a second. When she finally recovered she could feel the three pair of eye on her.

"Isn't his birth-birthday only next week?" She mentally cursed her old stutter for coming back.

"Yes. That's why we are doing it this week. If we did it on the day of his birthday it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I guess that's clever. What do you want me to do?"

"_Please don't ask me for help.__ Please don't ask me for help." _ She chanted in her mind

"Nothing much. We have everything covered. Just invite the rest of your team and Neji's too ok?Oh, and of course your invited too Ren. When we decide on the place we will let you know. Bye, enjoy your date!" Ino said dragging Sakura with her.

"So… Where do you want to eat?" Ren asked after a Hinata didn't say anything for a long time.

"What? Oh yeah… Let's go to that barbeque restaurant."

"Ok"

The thing was; Hinata wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

**Well. I rewrote this thing more times than I can remember and is still not good.**

**No Sasuke in this chapter, unless you count the flashback. He'll be in the next on though. (I think)**

**Some of you said that I take so long to update you end up forgetting what the fic is about. That makes me a bit sad but there's nothing I can do about it. The things that happened in the manga just made me want to rewrite this whole fic. But I think I can manage the way it is just fine…**

**I hope some of you haven't abandoned me yet and some of you review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**No, you're not hallucinating. I am updating with less than a week time. **

**I just wanted to do this until Sasuke's birth day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Don't speak" by No Doubt.**

**Chap 9**

It wasn't raining. It never rained when he wanted to. It seemed that God didn't want that day to be even more depressing than it was.

It was the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre. It completed ten years that his whole family had been whipped out with the exception of himself and his brother who ironically enough was the one who killed everybody.

It had been years since he visited his family's cemetery. He thought the place was probably dead like its occupants; he hadn't gone there yet. So when he got there and found the place in better shape them he lived in Konoha he was surprised to say the least. The grass was mowed and the way the flowers were arranged made obvious that they hadn't just grown by themselves. Heading towards his parent's graves he noticed that every other grave had a fresh white flower on top of them and that made him have a pretty good idea who was taking care of the place.

Reaching his parents' graves he wasn't at all surprised to see Hinata wearing a pure white dress sitting on top of a blanket on the ground. He simply walked to her and stood behind her not even thinking about anything; for once forgetting he wasn't supposed to get attached with her.

"Hi there, Sasuke" She said lightly not even turning around to look at him.

"Hey…" He said sitting next to her. Neither of them spoke since they where both wondering what the other was thinking.

Hinata wondered why Sasuke wasn't bothered that she was here. She always visited the Uchiha graveyard even when Sasuke was still on the village. She was very grateful towards them since they provided her a second family when hers started thinking lowly of her.

Sasuke didn't get why Hinata was there. She didn't deserve the way he treated her and she didn't have any real obligation towards his family. If it was him he definitely wouldn't be here. But that was exactly it; Hinata was nothing like him.

"I can't do this" Sasuke spoke lightly; so lightly that Hinata thought she was imaging it.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't have you near me." He said deadpanned making Hinata's heart ache.

"Fi-fine. I'll le-leave then." She said getting up and turning around to leave quickly not even bothering to look back.

"You two would probably kick my ass right now if you were alive right?" He said to his parents' graves once Hinata was gone. "But if you were alive I wouldn't be in this situation to begin with."

* * *

She made her way back to the village thinking about what had happened. She honestly didn't understand Sasuke at all. She knew all his expressions; all his feeling. She had never seen Sasuke look at her like he hated her and that was the thing that made not to give up on him; she wasn't pushy tough. Hinata was never pushy.

Noises of people talking and working filled her ears when she reached the busy side of the village. Looking ahead on the street she was she saw Ren leaning against a wall. Getting a closer look she could se that standing in front of Ren was Ino and Sakura. They seemed to be happy about something but when Ino noticed her coming closer to them she got a frightened look on her voice before she got happy again and called her over.

"Hinata-chan!!" She said making the other two people with her. Sakura looked at her alarmed before smiling at her way too widely. Ren simply turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hinata-chan, you look so pretty! Do you guys have a date?" Sakura said looking at Hinata's white dress and then back at Ren who was smirking down at a blushing Hinata.

"N-no. I was just visiting my mother." It wasn't exactly a lie; she did visit her mother before she went to the Uchiha's graveyard.

"Oh. That's nice…" Ino said sounding uncomfortable.

"So, what were you discussing?" Hinata asked trying to break the uncomfortable moment. However the second the words left her mouth she could see that Ino and Sakura tensed for a second before answering.

"We were telling Ren that Sasuke's surprise party will be tomorrow at the barbeque restaurant. Choji got the owner to give us a discount and even convinced the guy to reserve the whole place just for us." Ino said smiling since the fact that her teammate ate in every restaurant of the village finally came in handy.

"That's good. What time is it going to be?"

"Around seven. But try not to be too late or you'll miss Sasuke's face when he sees what we did. I think it will be something in the lines of ' _Why did you idiots do this?'_" Sakura said making the face she described.

"If you know he's not going to like it why are you doing this?" Hinata asked. Sasuke was never that fond of parties; especially if they were his.

"Sasuke doesn't like a lot of things. But we need to show him that we care so we are throwing him a party whether he likes it or not."

"If you say so. Either way we will be there around seven."

"Great. See you guy there then. Look nice okay? Bye!" Ino said dragging Sakura with her.

"What are those two scheming?" She said turning to Ren and lifting one of her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Why do you think they are scheming something?" He said smirking at her and also lifting an eyebrow but in an amused manner.

"They were all nervous when I got here. They also had a look in their eyes that told me they are hiding something."

"You know your friends well. However you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out because I'm not telling you anything." Ren said walking closer to her and ruffling her hair.

"So you do know." She said rearranging her hair and watching Ren walk away from her.

"Yes. But again; I'm not telling you." He said lifting his hand in a way to say good bye and vanished into the crowd. She knew any other girl would be mad at him for ditching her like that but she was used to Ren and his weird way of doing things. What made her mad was the fact that he, Ino and Sakura were obviously scheming something that involved her.

"_I just hope is not something embarrassing"_

* * *

The next day came on quickly and Sakura was beginning to wonder if this party was worth all the trouble. So far she had screamed at Lee tree time, hit Naruto twice and argued about the decorations with Ino more times she would like to remember.

In spite of that the place looked pretty good. They had put some of the tables away so that there was more moving space and arranged something that looked like a stage in one of the wall. Overall the place looked somewhat like a club.

"Thanks a lot guys. The place looks great." She said smiling at her tired looking friend who only grunted in response.

"Look, I know you are all tired and whatnot but you have to go get ready for the party. And don't be late!" Ino said with her hand on her hips and in a bossy tone.

"Troublesome woman." Said Shikamaru getting up from his spot on the floor and walking away from the establishment being followed by Choji, but not before Ino gave him a death glare.

"Naruto!" Called Sakura before her blond teammate left.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"When your done getting dressed with the clothes I picked out for you, go to get Sasuke and make him dress up to. I don't care what excuse you give; just don't tell him about the surprise ok?"

"Yes ma'am. But do I have to wear those clothes?" Naruto said hopefully.

"Yes you do. I'm not going to have you walking in that orange thing of yours" She retorted looking in disgust to said orange thing.

"What is the problem with my jumpsuit? It's awesome!"

"I don't have time to discuss this Naruto. Just go, get dressed and don't complain" She said turning around and walking away from the blond boy.

Naruto just sighed and went to his apartment. There he showered and then stared at the clothes Sakura gave him to wear. They were nice actually; but he liked his jumpsuit. The clothes consisted of a dark blue long sleeved shirt, a dark green t-shirt with orange dragons embroidered on it that went on top of the long sleeved one and tan baggy pants.

"_Well, at least it has something orange on it." _ He reasoned picking up the clothes and getting dressed. Once he was done he headed towards his friend's house; it was almost the time Sakura said for him to bring their teammate there. When he finally reached the place he felt a slight shiver got through his spine; the Uchiha compound had always given him a creepy feeling.

He nodded towards the Anbu that was watching over Sasuke that day and entered the house without knocking.

"Why don't you ever… what are you wearing?" Sasuke said from his seat on his couch when he got a look of Naruto's clothes.

"Sakura-chan wants to go to a nice restaurant today and she said the only way I could go was if she picked what I wore." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Hn. It's really weird not to see you with that thing."

"Don't get used to it, and go get dressed."

"I should I get dressed?" Sasuke said arching an eyebrow at his blond friend.

"Weren't you listening? We are going to a nice restaurant and if I have to wear these clothes you'll have to dress up to." Naruto said walking up to Sasuke and dragging the guy to his room.

"Who said I'm going?"

"Could you not argue for once in your life and just get dressed?" Naruto said closing the door before the Uchiha got to answer. Once Sasuke was out of his room he looked rather nice too. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the sleeves, a black long sleeved shirt underneath the dark blue one and black pants.

"Happy?" Sasuke said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Very. Now let's go before Sakura-chan gets mad for making her wait."

"Whipped" Sasuke said smirking and earning a glare from his blond friend.

They continued walking with Naruto babbling nonstop the whole time. Only when his companion stopped talking did Sasuke pay attention to his surroundings and then he found the reason why Naruto had stopped talking. Ahead of them stood Sakura wearing a strapless pink dress that was lighter shaded than her hair, reached a little above he knees and had little darker pink flower patterns on it; she also had a dark red jacket on. Even Sasuke had to admit Sakura looked very pretty.

"You are late!" She screamed once she noticed they were that and Sasuke mentally flinched. Forget what he thought before; as pretty as Sakura could be it did not compensate for how loud she was.

"No we are not." Naruto said grinning down at the girl.

"Whatever. Let's just go in." Sakura said walking into the place with Naruto next to her and Sasuke behind the other two. Once they were in Sakura and Naruto split and Sasuke noticed for less than a second that the whole rookie nine was there plus Gai's team, Yamato, Sai. Heck, even Tsunade, Shizune and their pig were there.

"Surprise!!" They all said at the same time smiling widely at the confused Uchiha.

"What the f…."

"Happy birthday man!!" Naruto said patting him heavily on the back and grinning widely.

"My birthday is not until next week." Sasuke said looking at Naruto as if he was stupid.

"But it wouldn1t be a surprise if we did it on the day of your birthday would it?" Sakura said grinning at him too. Looking around the room he realized that everyone that was there had made some kind of effort in trying to bring him back all those years ago. It felt somewhat nice to know that they didn't loath him.

"Thank you." The words where out before he knew what he was saying; he even felt his lips barely twitching upwards. Everyone went silent after that; Sasuke had actually sounded sincere.

"Oh my God! Did you guys see that?! He smiled!" Ino said making her way towards Sasuke and pointing at his lips as if she had never seem something like it. Ino was looking very nice like every one else in her blue dress that complimented her rather well.

"You saw it too? Good. I thought I was hallucinating." Shikamaru said from his seat at the bar.

"Maybe we did hallucinate." Kiba who was next to Shikamaru said.

"Group hallucination?" Shikamaru said looking at Kiba skeptically

"It is a good explanation to why all of us seemed to have seen Sasuke smile" Kiba said smirking; he was obviously getting a kick out of this.

"Guys, Sasuke isn't a total ice cube! Can we start this party now?!" Sakura said looking threatening to anyone who contradicted her. Everyone started chatting among themselves and for once he was thankful to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! You got Gai-sensei and Lee not to wear their jumpsuit!!" Naruto said making Sasuke look at the direction his blond friend was looking with his mouth open. Sakura really did convince Lee and Gai not to wear their horrible jumpsuit; but they were still wearing green and identical clothes.

"Of course. I got you out of your jumpsuit; you think I wouldn't get Lee too?" Sakura said without thinking. Soon enough Kiba who was passing by them snorted and Naruto had a trickle of blood coming out of his nose. Only then Sakura noticed what she had said and blushed so much that her hair looked pale. When she came to her senses she punched Naruto so hard that he went across the room.

"Pervert!!" She said now red with anger.

"Now it's a party." Kiba said smirking and quickly dodging so that Sakura's punch didn't hit him too.

"I'm going to leave you two idiots and go have a nice talk with Ren and Hinata." She said mainly to Kiba and Naruto who had come back to where he was previously. When Sakura walked away from them Sasuke watched her until she reached Ren and Hinata. The both of them couldn't be a bigger contrast. Ren was wearing a loose white sleeveless shirt with a black leather jacket on top of it, tight black pants and leather boots. While Hinata looked beautiful as he expected; she was wearing a chinese styled lilac dress with the details in white that reached her knees but had such wide slits on the sides that she was wearing black leggings with it.

The party was going on pretty good; everyone seemed to have what to talk about and Sasuke found himself discussing politic with Shikamaru. How did that happen he did not know. Everything was just fine until Ino and Sakura decided to go up on the unused stage that held a keyboard and a guitar case.

"Hey guys! The best part of the party has come! No Choji; is not cake" Ino said looking at her disappointed teammate and earning a few chuckles from the gests.

"Ino and I got to know recently that we have an artist among us besides Sai." Sakura said with her eyes glistening with excitement.

"So, if she'll bless us we are going to have Hinata sing us one of her songs!" Ino said excitedly. Everyone turned to the direction Hinata was to see the heiress as white as a paper sheet and clutching Ren's and Neji's arms so she wouldn't fall down. When she started breathing again Ren helped her walk to the stage where Ino and Sakura were looking guiltily at her.

"Wh-why did yo-you tell them?" Hinata said looking at Ren and cursing that she was stuttering again.

"It wasn't Ren who told us Hinata-chan" Sakura said hurriedly trying not to get the musician to get in trouble for something he did not do.

"Yeah. We came across the lyrics in your room the last time we went to your room. We noticed that it was a song even tough it looked more like a poem. We've wanted an excuse for you to sing it since them; it's such a beautiful song! Please Hinata-chan!!" Ino said sounding hopeful.

"I don't know. I never sang in front of so many people." Hinata said trying to get out of the whole thing.

"Just concentrate on playing the keyboards and singing; forget about your surroundings." Ren said already getting his guitar out of its case and warming up with it.

"Fine… Which song is it?" Hinata said since she had a few songs that Ren had made melodies for.

"This one." Sakura said handing Hinata a piece of paper that made Hinata's eyes widen for a second.

"Of course it is…" She whispered.

"What did you say?" Ren said eyeing her worriedly; he noticed a certain reluctance from Hinata.

" Nothing. Let's just get this over with." Hinata said sitting herself in front of the keyboards and adjusting the microphone in front of her. Ren had taught her to play some instruments saying that it helped to relax.

Not bothering to introduce the name of the song to the perplex crowd that was watching them she started playing the keyboards and then started singing.

_**Don't speak (No doubt) : **_

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining_

_Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

Finishing the song with her voice failing a bit she looked up at her friends and saw they were all shocked. Then Ino and Sakura started clapping loudly with everyone following their moves right after. She blushed prettily and then her eyes locked with pure black ones. There were so many things that his eyes were saying she couldn't get any of them; she was just certain that her heart was aching.

"Th-thank you" She said bowing to her friends that had seized clapping. She walked out of the stage really fast not bothering to pay attention with all the people that talked to her; she needed to get out of that place. She rapidly glanced at Shikamaru and Neji to warn them not to follow her; they beside herself and Sasuke were probably the only ones that understood the song completely.

Ren seeing the state Hinata was in rapidly followed her. He was stopped by two set of arms before he could reach the exit of the place. In each side of him stood Shikamaru and Neji.

"Hinata wishes to be alone right now." Neji said in a warning tone.

"What got her so emotional? She never reacted like this when we were practicing that song." Ren said not even trying to tug his arms away from the two other men since he knew it would be useless.

"It's really not our place to say." Shikamaru said glancing at Neji for a second before both of them released Ren's arms. "Just leave her alone for tonight okay? Ask your questions tomorrow" Shikamaru said walking away from Ren together with Neji. Ren glanced one last time at the exit just in time to see Sasuke leave without anyone else noticing

* * *

**Bigger chapter than it usually is. And I do realize I ended in a cliffhanger but I'm dead tired. Sorry.**

**Some things I feel the need to explain:**

**I have no idea if the Uchiha massacre has a precise date. I've read somewhere that Sasuke was seven when it happened and Itachi was thirteen. So I put in my head that it had to happen near Sasuke's birthday.**

**I do realize that the 'song message' thing is overly used but this song basically resumes this whole fic; so I do not care.**

**In case I did not explain it before; Shikamaru knows so much about Hinata and Sasuke's past since he is a genius and he liked to observe people. He unlike his friends noticed the little gestures Sasuke and Hinata exchanged when they were younger.**

**That's basically it. Please do tell me what you thought of the chapter. **


End file.
